


Mulder's Desk

by grrriliketigers



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: prompt: Mulder's desk





	

**Author's Note:**

> drabble for femslash100's drabbletag 7

Diana shoves Scully up against Mulder’s desk- a desk that, by rights, is equal part theirs as well. They knock over his nameplate and a jar of unsharpened number twos. Scully thinks she must have lost her mind because she has no desire to push the tall, voluptuous brunette away. 

Scully grabs fistfuls of Diana’s blouse, dragging her down to kiss her, moaning encouragingly. Diana immediately deepens the kiss, her hands roaming down Scully’s petite frame until she reaches the hem of her shirt. Scully thrusts out her chest and Diana slips her hands underneath Scully’s bra, pinching her nipples.


End file.
